Un amore
by Rukaga Nay
Summary: Ichigo berniat melamar kekasih yang sudah ia pacari selama dua tahu terakhir. Ia menyiapkan semuanya, mulai dari memesan sebuah tempat untuk pelaksanaan lamaran, bunga hingga cincin bertahta berlian untu sang pujaan hati namun nampaknya nasib tak berpihak


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Un amore**

by

Shirayuki Ann

…

Warning : AU, OOC (Sepertinya…), Typo (Pastinya ada, kalo ketemu bilangin ya biar bisa dibetulin…), Gaje (Mungkin juga…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

* * *

_**Aku terlalu berharap padamu sehingga saat harapanku tak terwujud aku terluka begitu dalam.**_

…

**Chapter One : Hati yang patah**

...

Cermin setengah badan itu menampilkan bayangan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan tegap yang memiliki warna rambut menyolok yakni oranye. Tubuh atletisnya dibalut kaos polos berwarna putih tulang berlengan pendek dan celana jeans biru malam. Pakaian itu sederhana namun tidak membuat yang memakainya terlihat sederhana justru sebaliknya, pemuda itu terlihat begitu tampan. Cukup untuk membuat para gadis untuk menoleh dua kali ke arahnya.

"Putraku tampan sekali."

Suara pujian itu membuat pemuda itu menoleh. "_Kaa-san._"

"Mau pergi berkencan, Ichi?"

Wanita yang memiliki warna rambut serupa dengan pemuda itu melangkah mendekat.

"Ya." pemuda bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu menjawab sembari memakai jaket yang warnanya senada dengan jeans yang ia pakai. "Bagaimana?"

Ibunya mengangkat dua jempol tangannya pertanda penampilan putranya itu sudah sempurna. "Kau pasti membuat banyak gadis patah hati."

"Heh?" kening Ichigo berkerut bingung.

"Ah, pemuda itu tampan sekali sayang dia sudah punya pacar." Ibunya menirukan gaya berbicara gadis-gadis muda yang sering dilihatnya.

"_Kaa-san _terlalu berlebihan," ujar Ichigo.

"Tidak. Putraku ini memang sangat tampan," puji ibunya sambil menepuk pelan pipi Ichigo.

"Sepertinya ada yang istimewa hari ini."

Itu adalah pernyataan yang ditujukan sebagai pertanyaan oleh Masaki kepada putra sulungnya. Pertanyaan yang membuat bibir Ichigo mengulas senyum. _'Kaa-san selalu paling tahu tentangku.' _batinnya.

"Malam ini aku akan melamarnya, _kaa-san._"

Sudut-sudut bibir Masaki terangkat membentuk senyum yang sangat Ichigo sukai. "Akhirnya…" ujarnya penuh rasa syukur. Memang sudah sejak lama Masaki menyuruh bahkan cenderung mendesak putranya itu untuk segera menikah namun Ichigo selalu mengelak dan lebih memprioritaskan kariernya sebagai _photographer professional_.

"_Kaa-san _setuju?"

"Itu yang _kaa-san _harapkan dari dulu, kau menikah dan membina keluargamu sendiri lalu memberiku banyak cucu," wanita yang hampir berumur setengah abad itu membelai sayang rambut putranya.

Ichigo terkekeh. "Belum tentu dia mau memberi _kaa-san _banyak cucu."

"Oh, dia harus mau kalau tidak akan kupecat dia jadi menantuku," ujar Masaki.

Ichigo meringis. "Sepertinya _kaa-san _akan jadi ibu mertua yang kejam."

"Tenang saja _kaa-san _bisa juga bersikap sangat toleran dan kooperatif, Ichi." kata Masaki.

Ichiho mengangguk. "Akan kuingat."

"Jadi, _kaa-san _setuju aku menikah dengannya?"

Masaki mengangguk. "Siapapun pilihanmu asalkan kau mencintainya dan dia mencintaimu _kaa-san _pasti merestui."

Senyum terulas di bibir Ichigo. "Terima kasih, _kaa-san_. Tapi bagaimana dengan _tou-san_?"

Terdengar tawa renyah dari bibir Masaki. "_Tou-san_ mu pasti sependapat dengan _kaa-san_."

"Tentu saja, kapan sih _tau-san _ tidak sependapat dengan _kaa-san_."

"Jangan salah, Ichi. Kami sering tidak sependapat kok."

"Benarkah?" Ichigo terlihat begitu tertarik dengan fakta yang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja, tidak selama sebuah pernikahan berjalan mulus terkadang ada saat suami istri berbeda pendapat dan bertengkar tapi itulah yang membuat pernikahan berwarna," jelas Masaki. "Nah, sekarang pergilah _kaa-san _tidak mau kau terlambat di hari kau ingin melamar seorang gadis."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Aku berangkat. Doakan aku ya, _kaa-san_," ujar Ichigo seraya melangkah menuju pintu.

"Selalu…"

Masaki mengikuti langkah anaknya dengan matanya hingga putra sulungnya itu menghilang di balik pintu.

…

Lalu lintas sabtu sore cukup padat membuat mobil yang dikendarai Ichigo hanya bisa melaju dengan kecepatan 20 km/jam yang membuatnya membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Apalagi Ichigo berencana mampir ke toko bunga terlebih dahulu sebelum ke tujuan utama, bisa dipastikan ia akan terlambat beberapa menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

Ichigo membelokkan mobil yang dikendarainya di tikungan dan menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko bunga.

"Selamat datang."

Ucapan selamat datang menyapa Ichigo begitu ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam toko bunga.

"Saya…"

"Ah, tuan yang kemarin. Mau mengambil pesanan ya?" ujar _florist_ itu sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ichigo mengangguk mengiyakan bahwa memang itulah tujuannya datang ke toko itu.

"Tunggu sebentar."

_Florist _itu melangkah ke belakang _counter_ dan mengambil sebuah buket bungan yang terdiri dari rangkaian mawar merah yang mengelilingi lima tangkai mawar putih.

"Ini pesanan anda."

_Florist_ itu menyerahkan buket itu pada Ichigo.

"Bagaimana? Seperti yang anda inginkan, bukan?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Terima kasih." ucapnya.

"Saya yakin gadis yang akan menerimanya pasti sangan senang apalagi bunga itu diberikan oleh pemuda setampan anda."

Ichigo tersenyum tipis, respon yang biasa ia berikan jika mendapat pujian tentang ketampanannya. "Kuharap juga begitu, semoga dia menerimaku."

"Ah, anda mau menyatakan cinta rupanya."

Gelengan kepala merupakan jawaban yang diberikan Ichigo. "Sebenarnya aku ingin melamar," jelasnya dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Dia gadis yang beruntung." ujar_ florist_ itu.

"Justru akulah yang beruntung," ralat Ichigo.

"Tentunya anda sangat mencintainya."

"Begitulah…"

"Bersemangatlah, tuan. Cinta yang tulus pasti akan berbalas." _Florist_ itu menyemangati Ichigo.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo lalu berbalik dan melangkah keluar menuju mobilnya.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil dengan hati-hati Ichigo meletakkan buket mawar di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya kemudian ia langsung memacu mobilnya ke sebuah restoran tempatnya akan melakukan lamaran.

…

"Selamat datang, Kurosaki-_san._"

Seorang _waiter_ berseragam merah-hitam menyambut Ichigo di pintu masuk _Perfetto La Pasta, _sebuah restoran Italia yang cukup punya nama di Karakura.

"Apa dia sudah datang?" tanya Ichigo.

"Belum, tuan." jawab _waiter_ itu sambil memandu Ichigo menuju ruangan yang dipesan Ichigo sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Restoran _Perfetto La Pasta_ memang menyediakan layanan ruang vip yang bisa dipesan pelanggan yang ingin melakukan acara-acara khusus seperti pertemuan atau acara berkumpul keluarga, hanya saja untuk melakukan pemesanan ruangan vip harus dilakukan paling tidak seminggu sebelumnya karena restoran itu memiliki daftar tunggu pemesanan yang cukup panjang.

"Silahkan."

Pintu coklat di depan Ichigo terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih dan merah di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja bundar yang dilapisi taplak meja putih dengan bordiran rumit dari benang emas, di tengah meja terdapat tempat lilin berukir berwarna emas beserta sebotol sampanye dan dua gelas sekeliling ruangan tersebar lilin-lilin berwarna-warni yang sudah dinyalakan, menguar wangi aroma therapy ke seluruh ruangan. Bunga-bunga ditata untuk memperindah ruangan dan sebagian besar adalah bunga mawar disertai alunan musik romantic yang terdengar indah di telinga. Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan itu dipadamkan hingga hanya menyisakan pendar cahaya dari lilin-lilin yang menyala. Ichigo menoleh ke belakang ke arah _waiter _ yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

"Saya harap semua ini sesuai dengan yang anda inginkan," ujar _waiter_ itu.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Ini sempurna."

"Terima kasih."

_Waiter_ itu undur diri dan meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian berdiri di dalam ruangan. Ichigo melangkah ke tengah ruangan dan meletakkan buket bunga yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Lalu ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebeuah kotak beledru biru malam. Pelan dibukanya kotak itu dan nampaklah sebuah cincin platina berhiaskan sebutir berlian berbentuk kerucut. Senyum terulas di bibir Ichigo, harapannya begitu besar agar cincin itu terpasang di jari manis sang pujaan hati. Ia kembali menutup kotak itu dan mengusap bagian atas kotak dengan ibu jarinya sembari berdoa agar gadis itu menerima lamarannya.

"Kurosaki-_kun._"

Ichigo berbalik dan tersenyum menyambut kedatangan gadisnya. Gadis yang malam ini terlihat sangat menawan di mata Ichigo.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Ichigo menggeleng. "Kau tidak terlambat, Hime." ujar Ichigo seraya melangkah mendekati Orihime, gadisnya. Tak lupa diraihnya buket bunga di atas meja dan diserahkannya pada Orihime.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki-_kun_." ucap gadis itu. "Dan ini sangat indah."

Orihime mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja," Orihime tersenyum pada Ichigo. "Kau selalu tahu apa yang kusukai, Kurosaki-_kun._"

Ichigo menggiring Orihime ke meja dan menarikkan kursi untuk gadis itu baru kemudian ia duduk di kursi di hadapan gadis itu setelah Orihime duduk.

"Aku jadi penasaran apa alasan dibalik semua ini?" ujar Orihime.

"Sebentar lagi kau juga akan tahu," jawab Ichigo misterius.

Orihime sudah membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun urung karena seorang _waiter _masuk membawa hidangan pembuka.

Makan malam itu berjalan ringan dan menyenangkan. Ichigo dan Orihime membicarakan hal-hal menyangkut keseharian mereka. Ichigo tak sekalipun menyinggung tentang niatnya malam ini, ia akan menyimpannya dahulu setidaknya sampai piring-piring hidangan penutup diangkat dari atas meja. Namun niat Ichigo hanya tertinggal sebagai niat, tidak pernah terealisasi menjadi nyata karena sebelum kata-kata meluncur dari bibir Ichigo Orihime sudah mendahuluinya.

"Kurosaki-_kun_, ada yang ingin aku katakan." kata Orihime.

"Silahkan, aku akan mendengarkanmu." satu tangan Ichigo memainkan gelas sampanye dan sebelahnya lagi ia masukkan ke saku jaketnya dan menggenggam kota beledru berisi cincin.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri ini."

Kening Ichigo berkerut pertanda tidak mengerti arti kata-kata Orihime.

"Aku ingin kita berpisah."

Mata coklat Ichigo melebar, tak berkedip menatap gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Gadis itu nampak begitu tenang sementara ia sebaliknya begitu gusar.

"M-maksudmu apa, Hime?"

"Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi, Kurosaki-_kun._" jelas Orihime.

"Kenapa…"

"Terlalu banyak perbedaan. Selama ini aku mencoba menolerirnya tapi akhirnya kau mencapai batasku. Berpisah adalah jalan terbaik untuk kita."

Ichigo memejamkan mata berharap ketika ia membukanya semua ini melebur menjadi bunga tidurnya. Tapi ia salah, itu tidak akan terjadi karena semuanya nyata. Orihime, kekasihnya memang meminta perpisahan. Ichigo menggenggam erat kotak cincin di tangannya hingga siku-siku bagian bawah kotak menggores telapak tangannya. Tak dipedulikannya sakit dan perih di tangannya karena saat ini ada bagian dirinya yang lebih sakit.

"Jangan bercanda, Hime." Ichigo tertawa kering coba menutupi rasa sakitnya, egonya mengharuskan itu, harga dirinya begitu tinggi untuk hancur di depan gadis yang sudah ia pacari selama dua tahun itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bercanda, Kurosaki-_kun_. Aku ingin kita berpisah."

Ucapan maaf yang mengawali tidak memperbaiki kenyataan pahit di akhir kalimat.

"Tapi mengapa?"

Mata coklat itu menatap sendu. Ada sakit yang begitu sangat di mata itu.

"Maaf, Kurosaki-_kun._"

Bahkan seribu maaf tidak bisa memperbaiki hati Ichigo yang hancur. Sejuta maaf tidak akan bisa mengobati hati yang terluka itu, tidak akan pernah bisa.

…

Sedan berwarna perak itu melaju kencang, beberapa kali hampir menabrak mobil lain dalam upayanya mencari kecepatan. Yang mengundang bunyi klakson dari mobil-mobil yang hampir bernasib malang itu. Tapi sang pengemudi tidak peduli, bukan karena sang pengemudi adalah orang gila yang mengemudi untuk mencari kesenangan tapi karena sang pengemudi tengah patah hati. Ya, sang pengemudi itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda yang baru saja dihempaskan jatuh oleh seorang gadis yang pernah berkata mencintainya.

Laju sedan itu melambat hingga akhirnya tidak mau melaju lagi.

"SIAL!"

Ichigo mengumpat saat melihat jarum penanda bahan bahan bakar mobilnya mengarah di bagian merah. Ichigo keluar dari mobil dengan membanting pintu mobilnya kemudian berjalan tanpa arah.

Ichigo melangkah di bawah deretan lampu-lampu jalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menikmati malam mereka. Biasanya Ichigo menyukai hal ini, berjalan-jalan di bawah temaram cahaya elektrik buatan manusia ditemani embusan angin malam usim semi yang sejuk namun kali ini ia tidak menikmatinya. Bagaimana bisa ia menikmati semua itu jika saat ini hatinya tengah diliputi rasa sakit dan amarah menyala.

Ichigo merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kota yang berisi benda yang seharusnya kini menghias jari manis Orihime. Seharusnya begitu tapi kini cincin itu tak bertuan karena pemiliknya memilih untuk meninggalkan Ichigo sebelum pria itu sempat menyematkan cincin itu di jarinya.

Bruk!

Sebuah bahu tak sengaja menabrak Ichigo membuat kotak di tangannya jatuh dan memantul di jalan. Berhenti tepat di kaki seseorang yang bergerak cepat memungutnya dan langsung berlari kea rah Ichigo untuk mengembalikan benda itu.

"Sepertinya ini punyamu."

Ichigo menunduk menatap kotak yang disodorkan padanya.

"Ambillah, aku sudah tidak memerlukannya." ujar Ichigo sambil lalu.

"Tapi…"

"Aku memberikannya padamu," tambah Ichigo sambil meneruskan langkahnya menjauh.

…

"Hei, tunggu!"

Gadis berambut hitam itu berteriak memanggil Ichigo tapi pemuda itu mengabaikannya.

"Orang aneh," gumam gadis itu sambil membuka kotak di tangannya. Mata violetnya melebar saat melihat isi dari kotak itu. Cepat ia menutup kotak itu kembali dan berlari mengejar pemilik kotak itu. Tapi pemuda itu menghilang begitu cepat, tidak ada lagi sosok tinggi itu diantara orang-orang yang dilihatnya.

Gadis itu menatap kotak di tangannya. Bingung harus berbuat bagaimana, akhirnya ia menyimpan kotak itu ke dalam tasnya dan meneruskan langkahnya pulang ke rumah.

…

**Bersambung...**

…

* * *

Selamat malam… apa kabar reader sekalian? Ketemu lagi dengan saya, semoga nggak bosan ya liat nama saya hehe…

Untuk **Naruzhea AiChi**-_san_semoga ini sesuai dengan keinginanmu, tapi ini baru awalnya sih mungkin belum bisa merangkum semua keinginan AiChi-_san…_

Dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini, jika berkenan tolong kotak review-nya diisi ya supaya saya tahu bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang fic ini. Dan maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dalam penulisan fic ini, saya masih dalam tahapan belajar tapi saya selalu melakukan usaha terbaik saya dalam menulis.

See ya,

Ann *_*


End file.
